Perses
Description Perses is a massive flying Leviathan responsible for destroying a large portion of the spacecraft that attempted to flee Apollo. This creature can fly via unknown methods of propulsion, presumably a gas-bladder of sorts. It has several long tentacles that it whips and lashes targets with, allowing it to hit multiple targets with multiple tentacles each. It also has the power to unleash massive firestorms. Only the advanced shielding of UGC Warships is powerful enough to deflect this powerful attack. Walkthrough Battling Perses is mostly an "every-man-for-himself" affair. It will be incredibly difficult for a Medic to heal individual allies during the chaos of the battle. Every player should have a full stack of Medkits, and if possible several Bandages. All players should be armed with some form of power weapon, preferably an XM814 Heavy Machine Gun, M5 Pulse Rifle, 590A5 Combat Shotgun or Barrett M112. Everyone should have at least C4 Armor, preferably Reactive or Kinetic Armors. Perses will appear from a random position, so all players should be wary. When it does appear hit it with as many slows, and debuffs as possible. Tanking classes should remain near the creature to draw its fire and others should reposition to try and be out of the tentacles' range. Be constantly aware of the Agrons and Huggers that spawn throughout the battle, both pose significant threats in their own way. Periodically Perses will stop to charge the mighty Firewave. When this occurs General Koller's flagship will deploy several shields to protect players. These gradually shrink as they wear out, and on Nightmare they even move. Move into the safety of a shield as quickly as possible. Players caught outside will take tremendous damage per second, and almost surely die. While Charging firewave and during its execution, Perses takes greatly increased damage. Take this opportunity to hit him with the highest damage skills at your disposal. It should also be noted there is a maximum range for the firewave. It has a large radius, but it is possible to avoid if far enough away. After two, possibly three Firewaves, Perses should fall. Deal with any remaining infested, and wait for the Evac transport. Congratulations, you've beaten the Alpha Company Campaign. Traits Low Flier Perses can fly. This makes him highly mobile. However, Perses is a "ground flier", effectively giving him the advantages of a flyer, but the weakness of a ground unit. As a result Perses can be hit by weapons and skills that are normally unable to attack air units. Perses will move about the area at high speeds, passing over sight obstructions and other obstacles at will. Perses's initial attack(s) may occur from an area where the team cannot see it, and therefore it is often much more effective to fight Perses in the open. In addition, Perses high mobility allows him to attack the marines from a random direction, so take care to realize there is no correct way to orient the party before facing this boss. Multi-Attack Perses can attack a single target with at most two of its tentacles. Alternatively, it can attack four separate targets. Staying to its sides or rear will help prevent getting hit. Detector Perses can detect cloaked units. Any unit using cloak to avoid enemies should use caution when near a Perses. Perses can easily give vision and detection for Huggers. Abilities Firewave Perses will be immobile while charging up for this ultimate attack. During this time, it is unable to attack and takes increased damage from attacks. However, once the charging is complete, it releases a giant ring of fire that deals massive amounts of damage usually enough to instantly kill anyone caught in the blast. During this time, shields are dropped down near Perses which must be used to survive the attack. If the marines wish to take advantage of its moment of weakness they must protect themselves by staying within a shield. These shields will prevent all damage taken from the firewave, but they only last for one firewave. New shields will be dropped with each upcoming wave. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Alpha Company Category:NOTD Bosses